


Bookstore

by rromanovas



Category: Glee RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromanovas/pseuds/rromanovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I’m an author who just published my first book and you work at a bookstore and recommend my own book to me when I come in”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstore

Darren loved working at Barnes and Noble. He loved talking to the costumers and helping them find the perfect book. His area of expertise was the Young Adult section, but he knew that store like the back of his hand. That’s why, when he saw a young man looking fairly lost, he went to help.

“Hello, sir, may I be of any assistance?” He politely asked, when he approached a tall, pale and very handsome man.

“Oh, hi.” The man said back “Yes, please. I’m actually on my vacations and I just realized I have absolutely nothing to do, so I thought I’d come here and buy a few books. The thing is: I have no idea which books I should read.”

“I think I can help you with that.” Darren said, with a big smile on his face “What do you like? I have read it all.”

“Oh. Have you?” The costumer quirked his eyebrow “Well, I must confess I’m a sucker for Young Adult novels.”

“Seriously? That’s awesome! Me too. Come on, then, the section is this way.” That’s when Darren did something he wouldn’t normally do, he grabbed the costumer by the hand and lead the way to the east corner of the store. “Oh, sorry.” He let go of his hand when he realized what he’d done.

“It’s okay.” The man had a shy smile on his face “So, which book do you think I should buy?” He said, as he checked Darren up, without him noticing.

Darren looked at the shelves, with a thoughtful expression. He analyzed every book, grabbed some of them, but quickly put them back, until he found a white book whit a lightning on its cover.

“Ah, that’s exactly what I was looking for!” Darren said, excitedly “The author is not known, I think this is his first book, but it’s so amazing, it’s truly one of my favorites! It’s called Struck By Lightning and it’s about this dude who got… Well, struck by lightning.”

“That’s interesting…” The costumer said, with a playful smile “I actually know this book. I am very familiar with it, since it’s my name that’s written on the cover.” He laughed.

“Wait… What?” Darren looked confused “You… You wrote this?”

“Yup. All of it. It’s my baby.” He looked fondly at the book in Darren’s hands.

“No way! You’re Chris Colfer, oh my God!” Darren opened the book to see the author’s photo and realized that, yes, he was talking to the man who wrote his favorite book. “I… I can’t believe it. I’m… Oh my God! I’m speechless. I’m… Wow.”

Chris laughed at Darren’s surprised face and his inability to form a coherent phrase. He was quite amused and very happy that the cute guy from the book store liked his book.

“I can sign you a copy, if you want to.” Chris smiled at Darren.

“Would you? Really?” Darren’s face lit up with joy “That would be awesome! I have a pen, here. Oh, thank you so much.” Darren couldn’t keep his eyes off of Chris’s face.

Chris took the pen and the book from Darren and wrote a small dedicatory to him. He then bought the book and handed it to Darren.

“A small gift for a fan.” He said, flirtatiously, as he gave him the book.

When Darren opened the front cover to read what Chris had written, his jaw dropped as he read  _‘To the cutest salesman I’ve ever had the joy to encounter. Thank you for recommending my book to me.’_ and, below his signature, there was a phone number.

“Call me if you want to recommend me more books…” Chris winked at him, turned and left the store, leaving Darren staring thirstily at his favorite author’s ass.

Five minutes later, Chris received a message on his phone that said  _‘Are you free tomorrow afternoon? We can have coffee and… Talk books.’_

And they did so much more than that.


End file.
